Inevitability or Not?
by Jazz18
Summary: Self-Insertion. A normal teenage girl was only minding her own business when a magic circle appeared beneath her and sent her to Yuko Ichihara's shop. Will she be able to get back home, or will she be stuck there forever?
1. Prologue

**P****r****o****l****o****g****u****e****: ****T****s****u****b****a****s****a ****R****e****s****e****r****v****o****i****r ****C****h****r****o****n****i****c****l****e****s**

Jasmine Montalvo suddenly looked up when she heard a strange sound.

It sounded like a bell.

The dogs weren't barking, so no one was here and her mom and aunt has yet to come back from work.

It just didn't make any sense.

Then, it ringed again, nearly scaring Jasmine to death as she was thinking.

What was that sound? Was there any way of getting rid of it? It was driving her nuts.

Jasmine stood up from her chair, looking around the room. It had to come from somewhere...

Then, a yellow magical circle appeared underneath her, making her freeze in shock.

She had seen magic circles in anime like _Cardcaptor Sakura _and _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_.

The magic surrounded her before it disappeared, taking her with it.

It was silent until a book fell down from the bed.

The book's pages started to move on it's own before it stopped on a particular page.

On it was Jasmine with a black-haired woman standing in front of her, in the rain.

* * *

**Hey, this is my first attempt so I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r ****I****: ****T****h****e Price of Existence**

A brunette girl was staring at the ground blankly.

She had long, dark brown hair with long strands of hair framing her face and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with blue outlining the middle and edges, a light blue vest over the shirt with blue edges, separate thumbhole light blue sleeves with blue edges that go to her biceps, a light blue and white skirt, black stockings, and white and blue trimmed ankle-high shoes. There was a dark blue buckle around her neck, keeping the vest in place. She was also wearing a pair of white fingerless striped gloves with lace and glasses.

"Now, this is a surprise." She heard someone mutter.

She looked up to see a woman.

She was a tall, thin woman with pale skin, dark red eyes, and long, black hair in a ponytail. Her hair was cut in many layers with the front bangs over her eyebrows, her side bangs to her jaw, and the other layers at her lower back. She was wearing a black and white dress with black boots that had a bunch of assortments on her chest and head.

The brunette girl's eyes widened. It was impossible...

Before her was Yuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch.

"Now, what is your wish?"

The girl looked to the side. "But... I shouldn't be here."

"Why do you say that?"

She slowly looked at the woman before her. "Being in a world, even one such as this, will disrupt the natural order. It wasn't even my intention to come here. In my world, all of this is fanfiction. So, to bring me here, where magic doesn't exist, is impossible."

Yuko's face was blank, as always. "That's true. It would nearly be impossible to bring someone from your world here, but your stories have power."

"Huh? Power?"

Yuko nodded. "In your world, your stories wouldn't amount to much, but here, your dreams are powerful. Someone was aware the power your stories hold, so in order to have you aid his quest. Even by force."

"But, can you..."

Yuko shook her head. "Since it was his magic that brought you here, I don't have the power to bring you back."

She looked down, feeling ready to cry at any moment.

"But, if you go with those four, you may find a way to go home."

Her eyes widened, making her look up. "You mean..."

Yuko nodded. "You have to travel through different dimensions, and go through what the others will go through. You will even have to learn to fight."

"And...what is the price?"

"Since you're from another world, you will have to pay two prices. One for going with them, and the other will be your existence. You must pay more since you're existence will disrupt the natural order, as you said."

She slowly swallowed the small lump in her throat. "I...understand..."

"Really?"

She signed. "I will admit, this is not something to make light of, but I want to go home, more than anything. If there is a chance, I want to take it."

"I see... But first, what is your name?"

"Jasmine... Jasmine Montalvo."

"As for your first price, your imagination."

Jasmine gave Yuko a confused look, not understanding.

"With your stories, you use your imagination. Since you're a writer, imagination is more essential to you than it is to others. On your journey, you won't be able to write stories as much as you used to. The most you can probably do is write a journal."

Jasmine slowly nodded. She knew that it was nearly impossible for her not to imagine about anything, but with this price, she won't be able to do that.

"And for your other price..." Yuko stared at Jasmine, "...you cannot tell anyone what is to occur in the future."

Jasmine blinked. "Huh?"

"You know what is going to happen to a certain point. Telling future events will change what is to occur. In order to make sure that doesn't happen, you cannot tell anyone what will happen. If you do, you will destroy a piece of your existence each time. Do you understand the two prices I'm asking for?"

Jasmine forced herself to nod. "Yes..."

Yuko slightly smiled. "I see..." Then, she smirked. "Hello Watanuki. About time you arrived."

Jasmine turned around to see a boy around her age.

He had short, black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved high-collared black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was also wearing a pair of glasses on his face.

The boy merely blink, as if confused on what he just walked in.

"You'll have to excuse him, Jasmine. Children can be so stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?!" He yelled.

Yuko smirked at his response. "About time you responded. Anyway, Jasmine, this is Kimihiro Watanuki. He has been working at my shop for a couple days."

Jasmine remained silent, turning her attention back to Yuko.

"Watanuki, this is Jasmine. A customer of mine, so I need you to get her room ready."

"Why me?! Why didn't you do it yourself?!"

"I didn't know she was coming! Have some common sense!"

Jasmine couldn't help but start to laugh at their bickering. Their arguing was really distracting her.

Kimihiro blinked before smiling lightly. "I'll get start on it right away! I hope you get your wish granted!"

Jasmine watched him walk inside the building.

"Looks like you already have a friend in this world." Yuko stated, making her blink in confusion. "It isn't a crime to trust in others, Jasmine. I know it's going to be hard, but need to know that as long as you have friends, whether they are close or faraway, you are never alone."

Jasmine actually wondered about that. She knew that Kimihiro was a nice person, but that didn't mean the others would like her.

"Maru, Moro, show Jasmine around our home."

"'Kay!" Two girls ran to her side.

One of the girls had long, curly, light blue hair in pigtails that hit the ground and light blue eyes. She was wearing a maroon and white devilish outfit.

The other girl had short, straight, light pink hair with two small curls at the top and light pink eyes. She was wearing a white and red angelic outfit.

"This way, please!" Maru and Moro began pulling her inside.

Yuko glanced at her. "There is nothing I can do but send you on the path. Finding a way home will be your responsibility."

Jasmine paused for a moment before walking.

"I understand."

* * *

**There! I'm finally done with the first chapter... I might write chapters for a number of days, but some reviews would be nice. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Price of Memory**

Jasmine watched Kimihiro cook in silence.

She still couldn't believe that she was at Yuko's shop.

"Are you okay, Jasmine?"

The brunette girl looked up to see Kimihiro looking at her with a concern look.

She nodded. "Yeah... I'm just thinking. So how is Himawari?"

That seemed to distract him long enough to go on rant. Even though it wasn't something she liked to hear with his pitchy voice, at least it made Kimihiro talk about something else.

He didn't know about her or where she came from. And so far, she didn't want him to know.

Jasmine knew Kimihiro was a nice person, she just didn't want him to get involved.

"Jasmine!" Maru and Moro hugged her.

Jasmine slightly flinched at the sudden weight, not expecting it. "H-Hello..." Her greeting came out so weak that Kimihiro looked at her apologetically.

"Come with us! Mistress wants to see you!" They pulled her away from the kitchen, not even noticing Kimihiro yelling in shock.

"Mistress, we brought her!" They stopped in front of Yuko, who was currently trying to feel her legs again.

She smiled. "Thanks Maru, Moro. Jasmine, I need to talk to you about your journey."

The brunette girl looked at Yuko quietly. "...What is it?"

"You know that they're going to be here soon. I want you to be very careful."

Jasmine nodded. "Right... I also want to thank you."

Yuko looked at her in surprise.

"Even though you didn't have to, you cared about me. I appreciate what you did for me." She smiled. "Thank you."

It took a while for Yuko to smile. "You...are the kindest girl I have ever met. I can see why your mother named you Jasmine."

She blushed at the compliment. "I-I doubt that..."

Yuko smiled before handing her a dark blue cloak. "Here. This will protect you on your journey."

Jasmine looked at it before nodding. "Thank you... I'll take good care of it."

"Meet me outside once your ready."

Jasmine watched Yuko leave along with Maru and Moro before putting her cloak on.

"Jasmine!" Kimihiro ran to her. "H-Hold on a second... Where are you going?"

Jasmine glanced at the black-haired boy.

He looked very worried about her.

"...You don't need to worry, Kimihiro."

"Stop saying that!" He yelled. "You never tell me anything! You always keep yourself distant. Why? Aren't we friends?"

Jasmine was silent before she smiled slightly. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much worry." Her smile disappeared. "I'm leaving on a journey, in order to find a way back home. But I'll come back. I promise."

Kimihiro smiled. "Yeah..." Then his eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot to give you something! Hold still." He went behind her and started doing something with her hair.

Jasmine stiffened, not liking what he was doing.

"There! Look!" He brought her over to a mirror.

In the mirror, Jasmine now had her hair up in pigtails with the long strands of hair framing her face, tied by white ribbons.

Kimihiro smiled. "Well, since you said you were going on a journey, I thought you might want it."

Jasmine slightly smiled. Kimihiro would never change. His kindness...

"Thank you... We better go outside."

"Right..." He frowned at the sudden thought of her leaving.

When they got outside, Jasmine noticed that it was raining.

She pulled her hood up before standing next to Yuko.

"Stand in front of me. They'll be here soon."

The minute she stood in front of Yuko, a light blue blob fell from the sky before it landed next to Jasmine. It disappeared when it touched the ground, revealing two teenagers. A boy and a girl.

The boy had short, dark brown hair that was a lighter shade than hers and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, white pants, and brown boots. He was also wearing black gloves and a green cloak that had a pair of goggles around his neck.

The girl in his arms had short, auburn hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved white and dark pink shirt that goes above her belly button, white and dark pink pants, and matching flaps. She had a gold band around her neck.

The brunette boy blinked when he saw Jasmine next to him before he looked at Yuko. "Are you... Are you the Space-Time Witch?"

"I have been called that."

"Would you please... I need you to save Sakura!" He cried.

Jasmine sadly looked at the two teenagers.

"This child's name is Sakura, isn't it?" Yuko asked.

"Yes!" The boy confirmed.

"And you?"

"I'm Syaoran."

Yuko touched Sakura's forehead, causing smoke to appear around them. "This child...has lost something very precious."

"...Yes."

"And...that something has been scattered to many different worlds. If nothing is done...this child will die."

Syaoran held Sakura tightly.

"Watanuki?" Yuko glanced at Kimihiro.

"Y-Yes?" He stepped out of the rain.

"Go to our Treasure Room, there is something I need you to bring back."

Maru and Moro dragged Kimihiro away.

"You wish to save this child?"

"Yes!"

"There _is _a price. Are you still willing?"

"I will pay _any _price I can!"

Jasmine looked up when she suddenly felt something.

Apparently, now she can sense magic.

Yuko smirked. "Here they come."

A light blob coming from the sky was coming from Syaoran's side while the one coming from the ground came Jasmine's side before they disappeared to reveal two men.

The one on Syaoran's side had light blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing white and light blue winter coats and a staff in his hand.

The one on Jasmine's side had black hair and red eyes. He was wearing black and red armor with black pants that had a red leg-band that had a crested moon on it and black boots. He was also wearing a red mask with the moon on it and a black cloak. He had a sword in his hand.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" The blond-haired man asked while the black-haired man said, "Who the hell are you?"

They glanced at each other when they both spoke at the same time with the black-haired man glaring.

"Please give me your names first." Yuko asked the two men.

"Me? I'm Kurogane." The black-haired man looked around. "I mean...what _is _this place?"

"It's called Japan."

"Eh?" He looked back at Yuko. "My country's called Japan, too."

"Yes. A different Japan." Yuko clarified.

"I'm not getting any of this!"

"And you?" She looked toward the blond.

He bowed. "The wizard of Seresu. Fai D. Flowright."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes..." Fai confirmed. "A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

"That's exactly it. And so...the reason why all of you are here...is because each of you has a wish."

"My home world..." The two men started, "...is where I want to be!" Kurogane said while Fai said, "...is the place I do _not _want to be."

Kurogane glared at Fai again when they spoke at the same time.

"That is a tall order...for both of you. No..." Yuko put a finger below her lip. "For all _three _of you... Perhaps."

"Hey, what about her?" Kurogane asked. "You didn't include her, or is she your servant?"

Jasmine slightly twitched. She knew that wasn't an insult, but still...

"Jasmine has already paid her price. Out of the four of you, she is the only one that can travel across different dimensions."

Syaoran's eyes widened before he glanced at her. _Was she...waiting?_

Jasmine noticed Syaoran's stare before pushing her glasses up. A habit she picked up.

"Even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you has enough to pay... But...if all three paid together, along with Jasmine's price, you may just be able to afford it."

Syaoran's eyes widened at Yuko's words while Jasmine was silent.

"What kind of _crap _are you sprouting?" Kurogane suddenly said.

"Mr. Black," Fai had his hands up over his mouth, as if to talk from long distances, "can you keep your insults down?"

"I'm not "Mr. Black"!"

"All three wishes are the same." Yuko continued, looking at Syaoran. "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child." She turned her attention to Kurogane. "You want to return to your own world." Then, she turned to Fai. "You want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own. You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions...that is what you need. Each of you individually besides Jasmine cannot make that wish happen. However if the three of you combine payment for one wish with Jasmine, then you can afford it."

"Then what would _my _payment be?" Kurogane asked.

"Your sword." Yuko bluntly said.

"Wha-?! I'd _never _sell away Ginryu!"

Jasmine saw Yuko's lips slightly turn upward.

That was not a good sign.

"Fine! Instead you will wander this world looking like a costume-contest loser, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over the TV for being a freak! Is that what you want?" Yuko poked Kurogane's chest with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? Polee? Tiivii?"

Jasmine softly signed. She usually wouldn't do this, but seeing Kurogane like this, was a little sad.

"Police are the people who protect the city and its citizens while TV is a piece of technology that gives everyone information and even entertainment." Jasmine informed, making Syaoran and the others blink when she spoke.

Yuko smiled. "That is correct," then she smirked at Kurogane, "and I am the only one who can get you out of here."

"That's _got _to be a lie!"

"It's all true." Fai told Kurogane, who twitched.

"You're kidding!" He pointed at Yuko for proof and Fai only grinned.

Yuko held out her hand. "What will you do?"

Kurogane gritted his teeth before sheathing his sword. "_Dammit_!" He shoved it in Yuko's face. "When I am free from this _curse_, I am coming back for it!"

Yuko looked at the sword that levitated in her arms before looking over her shoulder, glancing at Fai. "Your price...is your marking."

Fai froze for a second before smiling, scratching the back of his head. "I don't suppose this staff would do instead?"

"It won't." Yuko denied. "I told you, the price is the thing you value most."

Fai took off his hood before smiling a fake smile. "I guess I have no choice."

A tattoo seemed to phase through his clothes and went to Yuko's side.

"What about you?" Yuko looked at Syaoran. "Now is the time to hand over your item of highest value. And you will be able to travel the worlds."

Syaoran looked at Sakura before looking at Yuko. "Fine!"

"You realize that I haven't named the price yet."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Yes!"

"The only thing I can do is send you to other worlds. Finding the child's memories is something _you _will have to do."

"...Fine!" There was determination in his eyes.

Yuko smiled. "I like your attitude."

"Eh? There's more of you." Jasmine heard Kimihiro running to them.

Maru and Moro came over to Yuko. Maru held Kurogane's sword while Moro held Fai's tattoo.

In Kimihiro's arms were two rabbit-like creatures.

One of them had white fur with a red gem on top of its head and a red earring on it's right ear.

The other one had black fur with a blue gem on top of its head and a blue earring on it's left ear.

Yuko picked up the white one. "The name of this young one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds."

The black Mokona waved at Jasmine, who merely blinked at it.

"Hey, you got an extra. Give it to me." Kurogane held out his hand to Kimihiro. "I'll go home with that."

"No. That's how we keep in contact." Yuko told him. "The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona."

Kimihiro let out a sign of relief when Kurogane was no longer staring at him, making Jasmine smile lightly.

He would never change.

"Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted." Yuko held Mokona to them. "There is no such thing as coincidence. There is only inevitability. It was inevitable that the four of you would meet."

Jasmine looked at Yuko in surprise.

It was as if the honorifics and phases in the manga book wasn't in it anymore. Like it was changed.

"Syaoran...your price is...your relationship."

Jasmine silently looked at Syaoran.

"The thing you value the most...is your relationship with her. So that is your price."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "My price? But how-"

"Even if..." Yuko interrupted him, "...this child's memories are completely restored...your relationship with her will never be the same again. So what is she...to you?" Yuko asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura before closing his eyes. "A childhood friend...and the princess of a country... And...And a girl who is precious to me!" His arms tightened around her.

"...I see. However...if you want to accept Mokona, that relationship will end. Even if you retrieve all of her memories...the one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you. That is my price. Will you still pay it?"

Jasmine could tell that Syaoran was shaking.

"Let's go. I will _not _let Sakura die!" Syaoran declared.

* * *

**My second chapter... I hope you like it, and if you have any ideas, please share. I would really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: The Wings of Inevitability**

"Travel between worlds is more difficult than you imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds. For example..." Yuko started. "The worlds these two come from. You can tell just from their clothes, can't you? Both of them come from different worlds than yours. People you know. People you've met on your world...they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds. And just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate-where even common sense doesn't work. Scientific development, standard of living, laws...all change with the world. There are worlds full of criminals, worlds of liars, worlds locked in constant wars... And you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collecting all of the fractured pieces of memory. That said..." Yuko smiled, "...are you still determined to see it through?"

"...Yes!"

Magic began to swirl around Yuko. "Sincerity and determination... No matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. And it seems that you are well provided with both. And so..."

A magic circle appeared underneath Mokona.

"You may go!"

Mokona grew wings instantly, making Kimihiro's eyes widened.

Jasmine looked at the black-haired boy before smiling lightly. "I'll be back!"

She waved before Mokona opened it's mouth, sending them to another world.

When they were gone, Yuko smiled as the rain stopped. "I wish...you four the best of fortune on your journey!"

Kimihiro looked down. "Yuko... Did Jasmine..."

"She knew. All she wanted was to go home, but she another wish. One that she has given up on having granted."

"W-Why?"

"Because she was used to being alone. When your alone, it can affect you in negative ways. You don't need to worry about her. Jasmine _will _come back."

* * *

Jasmine woke up to the sound of someone drying her.

Her eyes slowly opened before flinching slightly.

"Oh, your awake!" Fai smiled. "I was worried for a second."

Jasmine looked up slightly to see Fai wearing only a white and blue jumpsuit. He must have taken his coats off...

She slowly sat up, removing her glasses to rub her eyes. "Where...?"

Fai shrugged. "We just woke up here ourselves."

"Mokona is glad your awake!" The creature jumped to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine..." Jasmine still wasn't used to people asking how she was.

"Do you wanna help Mokona dry him?" Mokona gestured to Syaoran.

"Um...sure..." She grabbed a washrag before helping Mokona.

"Puu!" Mokona exclaimed. "It looks like...!"

"Sa...kura?" Jasmine heard Syaoran say.

Mokona turned away from him, still wiping Syaoran's face while crying. "...He doesn't grab Mokona!"

"Oh!" Fai picked up Mokona, placing him on his knee. "It looks like he's up."

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled, sitting up until he realized that he was still holding her.

"We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain." Fai told the brunette boy.

"Mokona dried too!" Mokona chimed.

"Even while you slept, you wouldn't let the girl go. So you... Er..." Fai was trying to remember Syaoran's name.

"Call me Syaoran."

Fai smiled, pointing to himself. "My name is pretty long. You can just call me Fai." He turned to Kurogane, pointing at him, who was in the corner of the room. "And...Mr. Black over there. What'll we call you?"

"I am _not _"Mr. Black"! I am Kurogane!" He yelled.

"Kurogane, huh?"

Syaoran turned to the brunette girl. "And you?"

Jasmine looked at him in confusion before realizing that he was asking for her name.

"Jasmine... Jasmine Montalvo."

"Jasmine..." Fai repeated her name. "I don't like it."

"Huh?" All three of them looked at Fai in confusion.

"I got it! How about Jazzmina?"

The brunette girl signed. "Um, Fai, please don't call me that."

"But it suits you!"

Jasmine signed.

"_Waa_!" Jasmine heard Syaoran yell.

She looked up to see Fai have his hand around the brunette boy with a frown on his face.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Kurogane asked.

Fai pulled a feather out. "Is _this _what a piece of memory looks like...for this child?"

"Eh?!" Syaoran gasped.

The feather was white with a pink heart design.

Fai smiled. "It was stuck to you. Only one, though."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "That time when all the feathers flew away!"

Fai let go of the feather, making it land on top of Sakura.

"This...is one piece of Sakura's memories!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Her body absorbed the feather, making a little color appear on her face.

Syaoran slightly smiled. "Her body...is a little warmer."

Fai grinned. "If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem."

"By coincidence, one stuck to my clothes..."

"There is no such thing as coincidence." Fai suddenly said, making their eyes widened. "That's...what the witch said, wasn't it? And so...my guess is without thinking, you grabbed it yourself." He smiled. "In order to save the girl."

Syaoran managed a small smile.

Then, Fai grinned with a shrug of his shoulders. "Of course, I'm just guessing all this!"

The three sweatdropped.

Fai looked up with his chin in his hands. "But my question is how can we find them now...new feathers."

"Mokona knows!" Mokona jumped to Syaoran's leg.

"Huh?"

"That feather gave out _really _big waves!" Mokona twirled around. "And Mokona will be like..."

"_Gak_!" Everyone besides Fai gaped.

Mokona hit it's face. "..._this_!"

Fai pat Mokona's head. "Well, it looks like we have a way. If we get close, Mokona will let us know."

Kurogane was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

Syaoran picked up Mokona. "Would you do that? Tell us when we're near a feather?"

"Leave that to me!"

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you!"

"Search or don't search. That's up to you."

Everyone looked over at Kurogane.

"It's got nothing to do with me! I'm here to get back to my own world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don't expect me to help you. I won't do it!"

Syaoran nodded. "Right. That is _my _mission here. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."

Kurogane's eyes widened before he turned to the side, blushing slightly.

Fai laughed. "Syaoran, you are so serious!"

"Well? What about you?" Kurogane asked.

"Mm?" Fai looked up at him.

"Are you going to help the brat out?"

"Hm. I suppose so." Fai smiled. "_My _most important mission is to _not _return to my world. So, if it doesn't threaten my life... Sure, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do."

"And you, kid?" Kurogane looked at Jasmine.

The brunette girl nodded. "I don't mind helping out, if that's okay."

Syaoran gently smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Yo!" The door suddenly opened to reveal a man and a woman.

The man had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt under a light brown long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white shoes.

The woman had long, violet hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved light purple shirt, a long black skirt, and black shoes.

"So you're all awake now!" The man grinned.

Syaoran was immediately tense while Jasmine silently stared at them with cautious eyes.

Just because she knew who they are didn't mean she could trust so easily.

"Hey! No need to get all tense! You came from Yuko, right?" The man walked up to them after taking his shoes off.

"Yuko?" Syaoran asked.

"You know, the Girl Witch, the Dimension Witch... The Far East Witch... She has a lot of names." He listed.

"Here." The woman gave Syaoran a blanket.

"Oh! Thank you!"

Jasmine put the blanket over Sakura once Syaoran put her down.

"Thank you, Jasmine." Syaoran smiled at her.

Jasmine couldn't help the hesitant smile that came on her face.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa." The man introduced himself.

The woman bowed. "I'm Arashi."

"Just to let you know, she's my wife and the woman I love. I call her my "Honey"! Just make sure you've burned that into your hearts."

"Here." Arashi gave the brunette girl a cup of tea.

Jasmine blinked before taking it. "Oh, thank you..."

She noticed that Sorata put both of his hands on Kurogane's shoulders. "By which I mean that if you lay a finger on her, you'll die horribly."

"Why do you say that only to _me_?!" Kurogane yelled.

"Nori! Nori!" Sorata cheered before turning to Kurogane with his thumb up. "But I wasn't kidding!"

"_I won't touch her_!"

"Now..." Sorata picked up Mokona. "I figured you went to the Witch Lady," he pointed to Mokona, "and got this from her to get here, right?"

"Mokona Modoki!"

Sorata looked at Mokona. "That's a long name. Is it okay if I just say Mokona?"

"Sure! Okay!"

"I heard the whole story from the man there." Sorata crossed his arms. "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen... This is your lucky day."

"Um..." Fai scratched his head. "In what way?"

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right?" Sorata walked past them. "So...it's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all. Because this..." he opened the window, "...is the Hanshin Republic!"

* * *

**Hey. I'm not sure if I described Sorata and Arashi's appearance right. You can correct me if I'm wrong.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: The Strength to Fight**

"This is the Hanshin Republic. The best of island nations. We are surrounded by seas on all sides. We get the odd hurricane, but we hardly ever have earthquakes... We have several trading partners across the seas, and we export like crazy!" The puppet Sorata pointed at a chart of seasons. "We have four seasons. Right now, we're in fall. The season where rice tastes its best!" He switched to the food. "The main staple is wheat flour. And our sauce is famous!" Puppet Sorata put on a hat. "We have the Hanshin Republic constitution and rule of law! And by law, we never make war with other countries." He took the hat off before standing by the Puppet Arashi. "Modes of transport... Car... Bicycle... Motorcycle... Train... Boat... Plane...and one could consider a _baby carriage _to be one form of transport, right Honey?"

"..."

He pointed to the world map. "The shape of the island is thus. Because of similarity to a tiger, people call us the tiger country." He held up a couple of dollars. "Of course, the Hanshin Republic uses the image of a tiger quite a bit. Our currency is the koko (tiger). There are one-koko coins, 100,000 koko bills, and the tiger head is the symbol of the country."

"..." The Puppet Arashi was still silent.

"And the logo for our baseball team is the same!" He put on a baseball helmet and was carrying a bat. "This year, the team has some really great prospects! Some of the best players in the world!"

Suddenly, a hand went up, nearly hitting Jasmine in the face. "Sir! I have a question!"

The puppet pointed to the blond. "Yes? Fai?"

"Does everyone in this country have an accent like yours, Sorata?"

Sorata grinned. "Aww, don't be so formal! Call me Sora! My accent is unique to me. It's an older version of our language."

"Yours is a language that they used in the past?" Syaoran asked.

"That's right! Nowadays hardly anyone uses this language. I'm a history teacher, and I'm firmly against allowing all the old ways to fade away."

"You're a history teacher?"

"I am! I take it you have an interest in history?"

"Yes! In my world, I used to work on archaeological digs."

"Then I'd say we have something in common!"

Jasmine slowly put her hand up.

"Yes, Jasmine?" Syaoran and Fai looked at her in curiosity.

Jasmine played with her sleeves. "Um...where are we?" Even though she already knew, she might as well let the others know.

Sorata grinned, grabbing Arashi by the shoulders. "This is an empty room in an old, traditional apartment house that my Honey and I manage."

Jasmine silently nodded before looking down at her hands.

She knew that in time, she would grow to care for these travelers. So much so that she would feel too conflicted to do anything. Hopefully, she could keep her distance...

She never once noticed Syaoran's concerned look.

Granted, he only just met her, but for some reason, Jasmine reminded him of himself.

"_You_! _Wake up_!" Sorata yelled at Kurogane.

Suddenly, something hit the back of Kurogane's head. "What was that?" He looked around.

Syaoran immediately went to Sakura's side while Fai looked surprised. Jasmine silently looked at them.

"I didn't feel an enemy! Who did that?" Kurogane glared at Sorata. "Bastard! _You _threw that, didn't you?"

"You were in a corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there. It had to come from above." Fai explained to Kurogane.

"What?" Sorata looked at them dumbly. "It was my _K__udan_, what else?"

""Kudan"?" The three boys repeated.

"You don't know?" Suddenly, Sorata's eyes widened when realization hit him. "Sure you don't! You all come from different worlds! You _wouldn't _know! Everyone in this world has a Kudan attached." He wrote something on the white board. "Here's how it's written in kanji."

"I see." Kurogane's anger seemed to have disappeared.

"I don't see at all!"

"Mokona can read!" Mokona looked at Syaoran from on top of Jasmine's head, who doesn't remember it being on her head. "Can you, Syaoran?"

"Yeah. More or less. What about you, Jasmine?"

The brunette girl glanced at the writing. "I have seen the language, but I can't read it. In my world, it would be Japanese."

"So you would be a foreigner!" Sorata stated. "Your last name, what was it?"

"Montalvo."

"Right! That's an Italian name, right?"

Jasmine shook her head. "It's Spanish...although, I am Italian. Aren't we getting off topic?"

Sorata grinned sheepishly. "Right! Kurogane, Syaoran, and Jasmine's worlds use kanji, but Fai's probably doesn't. But you can understand what I say, and I understand you."

Kurogane pulled at his collar. "Now... What kind of technique is this Kudan? And you used the word...attached."

"Even if you come from another world, once you enter this one, a Kudan will be attached." Arashi explained before sitting down beside Sakura. "Do you mind if I call her Sakura?"

"That's fine."

"I cannot say where Sakura's memory went...however, if someone picked it up...it will become the cause of a fight."

Syaoran's eyes widened.

Arashi looked at the two men. "You've lost your method of battle."

"How did you know?" Fai asked with a smile while Kurogane's eyes widened.

"My Honey used to be a shrine priestess. She possesses spiritual powers." Sorata explained.

Jasmine glanced at Arashi. She probably knew about her situation.

"Well... She's retired ever since she married me. Her beauty when she was dressed as a priestess was a God-send!"

"Actually..." Fai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I _did _give my magic power to the Dimension Witch."

Kurogane turned away. "And I handed my sword to that bitch!"

Arashi turned to Jasmine.

The brunette girl slightly flinched, knowing she needed to tell them. "I...I used to write stories... I gave up my imagination..."

Syaoran's eyes widened. He didn't think that kind of price could exist.

Arashi glanced at the brunette boy.

"It wasn't any sort of power that I gave her. I never had magic or weapons or anything like that from the start."

Arashi smiled at the two teenagers. "That may have been your good luck."

"Eh?"

"There are Kudan in this world. When it comes time to fight, that Kudan should be able to help." Arashi explained.

"Then this Kudan was originally meant for battle?"

Sorata smiled at them. "What you use it for...or how you use it is all up to you." He smirked. "One look can answer a hundred questions. If you want to see what your Kudan is...the only thing to do is to see it with your own eyes."

Jasmine listened closely along with the others.

"Now...I've pretty much explained everything to know about this country."

"He did?" Kurogane asked skeptically.

"Well?" Sorata leaned closer to Mokona. "What do you think? Do you think Sakura would have a feather on this world?"

"...Sure does!" Mokona's confirmation made Syaoran's eyes widened. "It is still a long, long way away, but...this country has one."

Sorata looked at the brunette boy. "Shall we find...this feather of yours?"

"Yes!"

Sorata looked at the brunette girl. "What about you?"

Jasmine nodded. "I don't want to be a burden on everyone, so I'll do whatever I can to help."

"And you men, do you feel the same?"

Fai smiled. "I might as well."

"If I said I wanted to leave, would you do it...white thing?" Kurogane asked.

"No! Mokona...will not leave this country until Mokona finds the feather!"

Kurogane glared at nothing while Fai smiled.

Jasmine said nothing while Syaoran picked up Mokona.

"Thank you...Mokona!"

Sorata stood up. "Fine. While you're on this world, I'll vouch for you." He grabbed Arashi's hand. "I owe Yuko a favor. This is an apartment building. We've got room. You can use these rooms until you go to your next world."

"Thank you very much!"

"It's after midnight." When Sorata said that, Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see the night sky. "It's time to sleep. I'll show you to your rooms." Sorata looked at the two men. "Fai and Kurogane, you don't mind sharing, do you?"

"Not at all!"

"What was that?!"

Arashi smiled to the teenagers. "You two can use this room."

"Thank you very much."

Jasmine silently nodded in gratitude.

"And Sakura..."

Syaoran's eyes softened. "I...want to stay by her side."

"Very well. But you must get at least some sleep for yourself. You have no idea what awaits you or what will happen in this country. When there is a chance to sleep, you should sleep."

Sorata looked over his shoulder at Syaoran. Fai and Kurogane were leaving the room. "You'll be protected by my Honey and myself. Relax and sleep tonight."

"All right."

Mokona was staying with them as Sorata and Arashi left.

Jasmine leaned against the wall, trying to understand her situation.

"Jasmine? Are you going to sleep?"

Jasmine looked up at Syaoran before she nodded. "In a minute..."

After all, nothing would be the same again.

* * *

_Where...am I? _Jasmine was standing in an unknown space with the ground reflecting her.

Suddenly, she heard a sound, making her look around to see a ball of blue flames.

_Blue flames__?_

In front of her was a dog-like creature made of blue flames with a blue horn. **"I...am the master of those who utilize blue flames. I have been searching for a suitable subject for a very long time. Do you want power?"**

_I do..._

**"You may take me if you wish for power...but what will you do with it...girl?"**

The brunette girl closed her eyes. _I...want to help Syaoran protect Princess Sakura..._

The creature charged at her. **"You have a kind heart, thinking only of those around you. You are the one I searched for."**

* * *

Jasmine woke up to find a green cloak wrapped around her.

She looked up at Syaoran to see him sleeping, holding Sakura's hand.

She put a hand to her heart. "...It's...warm?"

* * *

**Finally, I got the fourth chapter done. Anyway, I kind of forgot to do this. I own nothing except Jasmine. I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The Instant of Awakening**

"And so... You guys won't get anything done sitting in your rooms. You have to start your search for Sakura's feather someplace! So get out into the neighborhood and see." Sorata told them.

"Okaaay!" Fai and Mokona chimed together while Syaoran said, "Fine." Kurogane and Jasmine were the only ones that didn't respond.

Fai was wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt with blue edges, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

Kurogane was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, dark green jean pants, and brown pants.

Syaoran was wearing a white and light-green short-sleeved shirt with dark green edges, green baggy pants, and green shoes.

Jasmine was wearing a thumbhole blue shirt with a dark blue design on the left side of the front and the right forearm, baggy blue pants, and blue shoes. Her hair was tied back by two hair ties.

"Oh, no!" Sorata gasped, looking at his watch. "It's about time for my lesson to start!" He looked at Syaoran. "If you walk around, I think you'll begin to figure out what this Kudan talk is about."

"All right." He nodded in understanding before looking up at the window.

Arashi smiled. "I'll stay by Sakura's side for you."

"Thank you."

Kurogane looked at Mokona. "Is the white thing coming along, too?"

Mokona jumped off of Fai's shoulder. "Mokona isn't a white thing! Mokona is Mokona!"

"You have to take Mokona, or you'll pass the feather by and never know! Don't worry. Nobody will give Mokona a second thought." Sorata said to Syaoran. "What I mean is this world is used to weird sights."

"Huh?"

"Now... Take this." Sorata put a wallet in a shape of a green frog in Jasmine's hands. "There's enough for lunch in there, so the four of you should take your time and make friends."

Jasmine blinked in confusion.

"Why's he giving it to the _brat_?!" Kurogane asked.

Sorata gave everyone the thumbs up. "Cause she looks responsible!"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Kurogane yelled while Fai laughed along with Mokona.

Arashi nodded in agreement while Syaoran looked at the wallet before looking at Jasmine.

Her cheeks were a light shade of red, but there was still that frown on her face.

* * *

"It sure is a bustling place!" Fai exclaimed.

"People all over the place!" Mokona cheered.

"Small buildings are bunched up next to the huge ones!" Fai looked at the brunette boy. "Syaoran, have you ever seen this kind of thing?"

He shook his head. "No. Never."

"Kurgy, how about you?"

"Never! And why do you have to call me by weirder and weirder names?!"

"What about you, Jazzmina?"

Jasmine slightly twitched at the nickname. "Yes." She lagged behind them, hoping to not get involved in the conversation.

Syaoran blinked. "Why are you back there?"

Jasmine noticed that everyone stopped before stopping herself. "I...don't like walking in front."

"But if you don't walk with us, someone could possibly hurt you, Jazzmina!" Fai told her.

Jasmine hesitated. "I know..." She slowly walked next to Syaoran.

She noticed a couple of girls giggling as they passed them by.

Kurogane smirked at Mokona. "It's _you _they're laughing at."

It rubbed it's head sheepishly. "Mokona has many girlfriends!"

"They _aren't _girlfriends!"

Jasmine stopped for a second.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked when he saw her stop.

The brunette girl put a hand on her stomach before shaking her head. "It's nothing... Oh!" She ran off to run of the food strands.

"Come in, young lady! Do you wanna buy an apple from me?"

Syaoran leaned closer. "That...is an apple?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, it is."

"So it didn't look like that on your world?" Fai asked.

"The shape is the same, but in my world, the color is a pale yellow."

"Isn't that called a pear?" Kurogane asked.

"No. A pear is redder and has leaves coming out of the top."

"No, that's a raki seed, isn't it?" Fai asked them.

"Um..." Jasmine spoke up, breaking the three out of their conversation.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can...I have an apple?" She blushed when her stomach growled. "I'm...really hungry..."

"Sure! It was nice doing business with you! Some for your friends, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Mokona hopped onto Jasmine's head. "Yay! Food!"

Jasmine slightly smiled.

* * *

Jasmine signed in relief. She didn't really eat much during breakfast, so she really needed some food.

"These apples are pretty good, huh?" Fai looked at everyone.

"Yes." Syaoran confirmed, looking at the apple.

"But...it really is true that the four of us come from completely different cultures." He looked at Syaoran. "Come to think of it, I never asked... How did you get to the shop of the Dimension Witch, Syaoran? You said that there was no magic in your world, didn't you?"

"There's a high priest in my land. He sent me."

"That's impressive. It's hard enough to send one person across dimensions. But he sent two."

Jasmine grabbed another apple from the basket to eat.

"What about you, Jazzmina?"

She looked over to see Syaoran and Fai looking at her. "...I don't know exactly. All I know is that it wasn't my choice."

Syaoran looked at her in concern.

"How about you, Kuropoo?" Fai asked after giving her a glance.

He gritted his teeth. "The princess of my country sent me away by force."

"You did something bad and she did it to scold you!" Fai pointed an accusing finger at Kurogane.

"What about you? Who sent you?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself as if asking a question to himself. "No one. I sent myself there."

"Then you didn't have to ask the woman for anything! You could have done this yourself!"

Fai smiled. "Not even close. Were I to muster all of my magical abilities, just getting myself from one dimension to the next world take everything I can do."

Jasmine stopped eating to look at Fai.

"The ones who sent Syaoran and Jazzmina...and the one who sent you, Kurgy...are people with a _lot _of magical power. But..." Fai looked down at the apple in his hand, "...I'll bet it took all they had. I imagine anyone has the power to send someone to another world only _once_."

Syaoran's eyes widened while Jasmine and Kurogane stared at him.

"That's the reason that your high priest sent you to the Witch's place. It would take going to a lot of worlds to be able to collect all of Sakura's feathers. And I think the only one who can send someone to many worlds is the Dimension Witch."

Jasmine noticed that Syaoran looked sad.

Jasmine almost jumped when she heard a scream.

She turned around to see a man with a bunch of other people dressed like him.

He had silver-grey hair in a ponytail and orange goggles over his eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He was also wearing white gloves and a white scarf.

"This time we're going to kick your butts and take over tho neighborhood!"

The man pointed his thumb down with a smirk.

"Whooo! They're cool!" Fai complimented.

"Another roped-off battle!" Someone cried.

"That bastard has a special Kudan...but don't let that go to your head!"

Jasmine narrowed her eyes before flinching, putting her hand to her chest. _It's...hot? Could it be..._

The people with the man charged at the group of people that yelled at them before there was a blasts coming out from the creatures beside them.

"Huh?" Syaoran gasped.

"So _that's _a Kudan?" Kurogane assumed.

"I think I've figured out why no one was surprised at Mokona." Fai grinned.

A huge Kudan started to charge at the man.

He smirked before a Kudan of his own appeared.

It was blue and kind of shaped like a sting ray.

It sent water coming their way.

Jasmine's eyes widened along with Syaoran's when they saw a boy fall to the ground.

He had short, black hair and small black eyes. He was wearing a black school uniform.

There was a boy looking exactly like him, except with different clothes.

"Watch out!" The two brunettes ran to the two young boys.

Two balls of fire were behind them, revealing two creatures.

One of them was the one in Jasmine's dream while they other one was a dog-like creature made of fire with a gold horn on top of its head.

The man smirked at them. "You two seem to have a special Kudan, don't you?"

They only glared at him.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I finished this fast. Well, maybe not that long. Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Strength of the Heart**

Syaoran and Jasmine looked up at the man with the water Kudan.

"Two Kudan's that can wield fire..." He mused. "Mine works water and both of yours, fire. This will be interesting!"

Suddenly, the water Kudan sent a burst of water towards them before Syaoran stood up to protect them. His Kudan along with Jasmine's deflected the water.

He smirked. "I'm Shogo Asagi. You two?"

"...Syaoran."

"...Jasmine."

"I like your styles."

"Shogo, the cops!" One of the guys in goggles said.

Shogo signed. "And it was just getting good."

Jasmine glanced at the two similar boys before looking up at Syaoran.

She didn't expect him to protect them, even though she knew the kind of person he is.

"Next time we meet, we'll have some real fun!" Shogo ran off with the others.

Jasmine almost jumped when her Kudan turned into a ball of blue flames before it disappeared inside of her.

"It...went...inside me." Syaoran softly murmured.

"That was amazing! Syaoran, did that come from you and Jazzmina?" Fai asked.

"That's a "Kudan," huh?" Kurogane said.

"I'm not sure. But I suddenly got very hot..." Syaoran looked at Jasmine. "Was it the same for you?"

Jasmine nodded before looking over to the two boys. "Are you okay?"

The boy in the uniform nodded with a grateful smile.

"I'm glad for that!" Syaoran signed in relief. "And you, you're okay, too?"

The other boy bowed until it disappeared into the boy's chest, literally scaring Syaoran, Jasmine, and Kurogane.

"_He vanished_!" Syaoran looked around.

"Oh!" Fai hit his hand against the palm of his hand. "That kid was a Kudan!"

"It looks like they can be anything!" Kurogane remarked.

Jasmine looked around. "...Where is Mokona?"

Syaoran gasped. "_Mokona_!"

Kurogane groaned. "It probably got stepped on somewhere around here. Like some discarded pork bun."

"No. Look. The truth is quite different." Fai pointed into a certain direction.

A group of girls was hugging Mokona, making Kurogane sweatdrop.

"It's so cute!"

"Look how soft!"

"The sweetest thing!"

"Mokona is popular with the ladies!" It cheered while the girls were gushing over it.

"...Isn't anyone going to get him?" Jasmine asked.

"But..." Syaoran hesitated. "Wouldn't that be wrong?"

Jasmine signed before walking to the group of girls. "Excuse me, can I have Mokona back? It was a goodbye present from my mom."

"Oh, sure! Here you go!" They put it in her arms.

"Thank you very much." She headed to the three boys, making Syaoran look at her in surprise. "...What is it?"

"How..."

"How did you even do that? If I was in your position, I would have just taken it." Kurogane told her.

Jasmine glanced at Kurogane. "I asked politely. Sometimes, being polite, can help. Of course, it doesn't help all the time. But it's the best solution that doesn't involve violence."

"But Jazz lied!" Mokona pointed out.

"Sometimes, we have to lie, to accomplish the goal at hand." She didn't notice how Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

Fai laughed. "Jazzmina is so kind! How thoughtful!"

She blushed in embarrassment before frowning. "...I am not kind...and please, stop calling me by those names."

"Mokona, where were you?"

"On top of Kurogane." It answered. "But then, Mokona fell off! But just earlier...Mokona went... Just like this!" It opened it's purple eyes.

"_You mean that Sakura's feather is somewhere nearby?_" Syaoran asked with wide eyes.

"It _was_... But Mokona doesn't feel it anymore."

"Did you figure out who had it?"

Mokona shook it's head. "Don't know."

"Oh... I see."

Jasmine gently pat Mokona's head, making it smile.

"Hm. Even if we limit it to the people who were here, it'll still be a long search. There were lots of people." Fai stated.

"Still, we now know that someone close by has it. That's pretty good progress." Syaoran smiled to Mokona. "And if you sense anything more, let us know."

"Yes! Mokona will go all-out!" It hopped on top of Jasmine's head.

_Why me?_

"I just wanted to thank you!" The boy from earlier bowed. "My name is Masayoshi Saito. Please let me do something for you in thanks!"

"No, we really didn't do anything..." Syaoran protested.

Jasmine agreed with him. "I have to agree, we kind of interrupted something that wasn't our business."

"But... But..."

"Mokona wants _lunch_! Something really good!"

"Eh?" The two brunettes said at the same time.

* * *

Jasmine stared down at the food in front of her.

"What is..." Syaoran started to ask.

"Um... Um... Y'see... Okonomiyaki is _my _favorite dish, so..." Masayoshi stuttered an explanation.

""Okonomiyaki"? Is that what this is called?" Fai asked.

He looked at the blond in confusion. "Okonomiyaki is a staple of the diet in the Hanshin Republic. If you don't know, then that must mean..." Masayoshi gasped, "...you come from outside the country?"

""Outside"? You could say that."

Masayoshi looked confused while Jasmine was silent.

"Do those people always run roughshod around this district? The guys with the caps and the ones in the goggles?" Fai asked.

"That was...a fight for dominance." Masayoshi slowly answered. "They form into teams and fight to see whose Kudan is the stronger."

"And..." Fai continued, "...the strongest claims the rights to the territory?"

"But think of the lives put in danger when they fight in such a large public place." Syaoran said.

"That's true, huh? Masayoshi here was in big trouble."

"There...There are bad teams, but there are good teams, too!" Masayoshi pointed out. "They patrol their territory making sure no bad kids cause trouble. And if bad people are around, they take care of the problem!"

"Like a local militia?" Syaoran asked.

"What about those two teams before?" Fai questioned.

"The one in caps were the bad ones! But the ones in goggles aren't like them at all! When they battle other teams, some of the surrounding buildings get damaged, so the adults are afraid of them...but they wouldn't do anything else that's bad! They're really cool! Especially their leader, Shogo! They say his Kudan is special level! It's so big and strong... Everyone wishes they had a Kudan just like it!" As Masayoshi went on, he didn't notice he stood up until realized they everyone (besides Kurogane and Mokona) were looking up at him. "I..." He sat back down with a blush across his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"And you wish you had a friend just like him, huh?" Fai asked.

"I-I sure _do_!" He smiled to the two brunettes. "But I'd also like a friend like Syaoran and Jasmine!"

"Eh?" They both said at the same time.

"Anybody with a special level Kudan...is just amazing!"

"So, what is that?" Syaoran asked. "Special level?"

"It's an especially high level for Kudan. The fourth level Kudan is the lowest. And moving up, there's the third level, second level, first level...and at the very top is the special level. Years ago, all the countries got together and banned the use of levels on Kudan...but normal people still use the system."

"Then...that leader's Kudan must be very strong." Fai assumed.

"Yeah!" Masayoshi confirmed. "So is Syaoran's and Jasmine's!"

The brunette girl blinked. She didn't consider herself a strong person.

"To get a strong Kudan, especially a special-level Kudan, you need to be a strong person yourself, or they won't stay! It's a person's heart that controls a Kudan. So if a person can command a strong Kudan, that's proof that the person is strong! Who wouldn't want a friend like that?" Masayoshi looked down. "My Kudan...is fourth level-the very bottom."

"Masayoshi..." Syaoran softly murmured.

"But _when _did Syaoran and Jazzmina's Kudan join up with them?" Fai asked.

Jasmine looked over at the blond. "Well, I had a strange dream last night..."

Syaoran blinked. "You too?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" They heard someone yell, making Jasmine and Syaoran jump.

Jasmine looked up to see two men.

One of them had short, black hair and grey eyes.

The other one had short, grey hair and brown eyes.

They were both wearing uniforms and bandannas with the grey-haired man wearing glasses.

"YOUR MAJESTY! And the high priest!" Syaoran gasped.

* * *

**Here is my sixth chapter. I finally managed to finish it. I'm really unsure if I described Toya and Yukito right. If it's good, let me know. I don't own anything besides Jazzmina.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Linked Worlds**

"Y-Your majesty, what brings you here?"

Masayoshi looked back and forth between Syaoran and the raven-haired man while Jasmine simply blinked in surprise.

She should have expected this...

"The got the wrong guy. "Your majesty" is nowhere in my name."

"What?" Syaoran gasped.

"And mister..."he glanced at Kurogane, "..._we _do the flipping here. If you'd just leave it and wait, we'll be right there."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Kurogane was so shocked by their entrance that he stuttered.

Jasmine almost smiled. The way Kurogane acted was quite amusing.

"Majesty... Was he a king in your world?" Fai asked.

"Yes..." Syaoran slowly confirmed.

"And the guy with him was the high priest... It's just like the Space-Time Witch said... "People you've met on your world...they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds.""

"You're saying their the same as the king and high priest of the kid's world?" Kurogane asked.

Fai simply grinned. "They're the same...and not the same. The two from Syaoran's world lived a completely different life than these two. But when it comes down to it..." Fai put his chin in one of his hands, "...at the very basic level, they're the same. I guess."

"...Basic level?" Jasmine hesitantly asked.

Fai grinned at her. "The very root of their lives. Their nature... Their hearts..."

""_Soul_"! That's what you're saying, right?" Kurogane asked.

Jasmine was silent, watching Toya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro.

Could there be an alternate version of her mom? Someone that wasn't really her?

That thought just made her sadder.

"Jasmine? Are you okay?"

The brunette girl blinked before realizing that Syaoran was talking to her.

"Y-Yes..."

He smiled at her. "We better eat."

"Yeah..." She was still a little hesitant about trying new food.

* * *

"That was..._great_!" Mokona exclaimed, sitting on top of Jasmine's head.

_Why my head? Mokona was sitting on Syaoran's head earlier..._

"It really was." Fai pat Mokona's head.

"Good job guiding us here. It really _did _taste good!" Syaoran told Masayoshi, making him blush at the compliment.

"Now... What's the plan from here?" Fai asked.

"I thought we would search in this section of town." Syaoran answered.

"Hm. But we don't know our way around, so we won't be able to go far. We have to be able to find our way back to Sora's apartment."

"Uh... Excuse me. Are you guys going somewhere?" Masayoshi asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"Where would that be?"

"We don't really know. We're searching for something." Syaoran answered.

"If it's okay with you two, I'll help you look. I can show you around." Masayoshi offered.

"We don't want to put you out..." Syaoran tried to protest.

"Not at all! But I should phone home first. If you'd just wait here a second..." Masayoshi ran to a nearby phone.

"He really _does _want to be friends, huh?" Fai said the them. "I nearly forgot. Our conversation was cut off. You were talking about your dream..."

Jasmine nodded. "It was about that beast of blue flames." Jasmine glanced at Syaoran. "Was it the same with you and your Kudan?"

"Yes."

Kurogane glanced at them. "If you're talking about dreams of weird animals... I had one, too."

"Me, as well. It was very persistent." Fai added.

Jasmine heard someone stomp near them. "_I wanna know who this _"_Syaoran_" _and _"_Jasmine_" _is.__"_

Jasmine looked over to see a guy with a mohawk.

He was a slightly chubby guy with pink hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt under a long-sleeved black jacket.

He had a bunch of guys with shades and matching clothes behind him.

"You have business with them?" Fai asked.

"Are you the ones who Shogo said he "likes your styles"?"

Fai smiled. "And what if I am?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"_I'm _Syaoran." The brunette boy stepped forward.

"And I'mJasmine."

"Two little kids? Are you serious?"

"No, he's the guy! I'm sure of it!" One of the skinnier men said.

"And your plan is to join Shogo's team?"

"Team?" They both said at the same time.

"Shogo already has too many top-level people on his team! Any more will tip the balance! Even Shogo admitted that you two have a really strong Kudan!" He pointed a finger at them. "If you two intend to join Shogo's team, I'm gonna have to stop you!"

"I'm not joining." They said at the same time.

"Then you'll join _my _team!" The leader's face brightened along with his team.

"I'm not joining you either."

"They don'y mince words, do they?" Fai said while Mokona cheered.

"What would be the point?" Jasmine said, making Syaoran look at her. "You would just use us to hurt others and we have something else we have to do."

"Then you're planning to start a team of _your own_!"

Jasmine softly signed. "No, didn't you hear-"

"WELL, I'M GONNA TAKE YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" A crab-shaped object was heading to them.

"That's huge!" Fai and Mokona exclaimed.

"I'm not doing any such thing!" Syaoran protested before Jasmine grabbed his hand, making the both of them dodge the Kudan.

"I don't think he is going to listen to reason." Then, a small scratch formed on Jasmine's cheek, making her wince.

She made sure not to say anything, or else the others would worry.

"Not a good listener, is he?" Fai was about to stepped forward when a hand stopped him.

"I've been pretty bored here." Kurogane grinned. "I'll take you on!"

"Kurogane's been looking forward to this!" Mokona exclaimed.

Fai grinned. "The Hanshin Republic is just his style, huh?"

"_Shut up, over there_!" Kurogane pointed a finger at them.

"But...Kurogane! You gave your sword to that woman..." Syaoran reminded him.

"That sword was magic. It was special. And in _my _Japan, I needed it to kill the monsters that lived there." Kurogane explained before looking at the Kudan. "But Kudan...aren't monsters."

"So...what level is _your _Kudan?" The leader asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Kurogane smirked. "What's all the _talk _for? Come and get me!"

"Syaoran! Jasmine!" The two brunettes turned around to see Masayoshi.

"Masayoshi, do you know this guy?" Fai pointed to the chubby man.

"It's a team that wants to control this district! They're battling Shogo's team over it!"

"Is their leader any good?"

"His Kudan is _first level_! He may not look like much, but his Kudan is one of the fastest around! And..."

"Take a look at the attack of a first-level Kudan! _Eat this_! Crab-Pot Resolution!"

Kurogane dodged the Kudan.

"It sliced right through!" Syaoran gasped.

"That Kudan can sharpen parts of its body to an edge as sharp as a knife!" Masayoshi explained.

"Go! Go!" The leader cheered.

"Watch out!" Syaoran was about to run to Kurogane when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned back to see Jasmine.

"...Kurogane wouldn't want you to interfere. I can understand that you don't want him to die, but this is his battle. Besides," she looked at the raven-haired man, "we would just get in his way."

Syaoran reluctantly stayed still. He knew that she was right.

"Crab Free-Style!" His Kudan sent missiles made from it's body.

"Kurogane!" Jasmine and Syaoran cried.

"Where's _your _Kudan? You're probably so weak, you're ashamed to bring it out!" The leader gloated.

"Oh, shut _up_!" A piece of broken rubble moved to reveal a bruised Kurogane. "You guys _talk _too much!"

"My Kudan has an even tougher shell than most first-level Kudan!"

"But it has a weakness. If I had a sword, it'd be in pieces already."

Jasmine's eyes widened slightly at seeing the black dragon next to Kurogane.

"_What_?! You were the one that appeared in my dream!"

The Kudan turned into a sword.

Kurogane grabbed the sword, getting into a fighting stance. "You're asking me to wield you? I get it. You like a good punch-up, too!"

"S-So that's your Kudan? It's probably all show! Well, I've got an ultimate attack! All-You-Can-Eat Crab!"

Jasmine signed. "What an idiot..."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at the brunette girl in confusion.

"It doesn't matter how hard a shell is, when you pull out a knife... Lobsters and crabs all have weak points in the joints." Kurogane charged at the Kudan with his sword. "Magic Wave: Dragon King Sword!"

The man screamed in pain when his Kudan was destroyed.

Syaoran and Masayoshi gasped while Fai smiled.

"How did you know Kuropoo would win, Jazzmina?" Fai asked, making Syaoran look at her.

Jasmine hesitated for a minute before coming up with an answer. "From that leader's demeanor, he was probably a showoff. He has only fought in this sort of situation, but Kurogane wielded a sword, so I assumed that Kurogane would win because he had more experience than that man."

Syaoran and Fai seemed to buy her explanation.

None of them needed to know the real reason why she knew.

"T-The kids lied! They _did_ form a team! You're a part of Syaoran's team, aren't you?" The leader pointed a finger at Kurogane.

"I'm not on _anybody's _team! Listen...in my life, I've only served under one person! And that's Princess Tomoyo!"

* * *

**There you go. I hope everyone likes it. I don't own anything besides Jasmine.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: The Country Where Gods Live**

"We're back!"

Arashi looked up to see Syaoran and the others.

"We're back!" Fai and Mokona chimed together while Kurogane and Jasmine were silent.

"Welcome. Come on in. Were you able to find any clues?" Arashi asked Syaoran.

"Yes!"

"Oh! You're all here!" Sorata came from upstairs. "How'd it go? But...before any of that..." He went to Arashi's side. "Honey! Where's my "welcome home" kiss?!"

Sorata pointed a finger to his cheek while Arashi only held up a fist.

* * *

"I see... You _had _a reaction, but it disappeared." Sorata looked up with a big bump on his head. "And...just when Syaoran and Jasmine was in trouble, something that looked like two beasts of fire suddenly appeared."

"That's right."

"Those beasts must have been your and Jazzmina's Kudan, Syaoran." Fai said.

"Well... It seems they're pretty strong, too! And Kurogane's Kudan also seems strong!" Sorata assumed.

"How do you know that?" Kurogane asked.

"I told you before...I'm a scholar of history. The Kudan are the linchpin of the whole thing. It's my belief...that Kudan are akin to Gods in this nation. In the Hanshin Republic, there is a myth that's been handed down through the ages... It says that the number of Gods, is "yaoyorozu"."

""Yaoyorozu"?" Fai repeated the word.

"It's spelled with the characters for "eight million"." Sorata clarified.

"So there are eight million Gods here?"

"No, probably many more." Sorata put a hand to his chin. "They say there are as many Gods as there are things and phenomena in the world. The word "yaoyorozu" really simply means, "a whole lot"."

"So the Gods of that myth are now called Kudan?" Syaoran asked.

"You live together with your Gods." Fai stated. "That's pretty impressive."

"So the Gods of this land...protect each and every person who lives in it!"

"You came to that conclusion, too?" Sorata beamed at Syaoran. "I've thought that all along! The Kudan, or rather the Gods, have a lasting love for the people of this country! Every person, without exception, is accompanied by a Kudan. So every human in this country is protected! Not one is left alone! It's true...that a lot of people in the Hanshin Republic are easy to get riled up. But even so...I think they really are good people. And that's why...when it comes to finding Sakura's feather...searching here is probably better than searching in a country full of bad people, or a country that makes war on its neighbors."

Syaoran brushed some of Sakura's hair out of her face. "...Yes."

"You said that you detected the waves of Sakura's feathers, but you don't know where it went?" Arashi asked Mokona.

"Uh-huh." It slumped a little in disappointment.

"So if it were simply someone who had the feather and walked away...you probably could have easily tracked down where it went to."

Syaoran and Fai looked at her in surprise while Jasmine looked at her.

"But if the one that had it could appear and disappear...the only thing that could have it is..."

"A Kudan." Jasmine finished for Arashi.

"A Kudan _can _appear and disappear." Fai stated.

"And if a Kudan disappeared, the wave might disappear, too." Kurogane added.

Syaoran looked down. "Within one of these Kudan...we may find Sakura's feather!"

"But we have no idea just who had the Kudan with the feather." Fai mused.

Jasmine looked down. She knew, but her existence would practically be erased if she told them. She didn't want anyone, not even her mom, to be in that kind of pain.

"But...it would have to be a strong Kudan." Sorata said.

"Why do you say that?" Kurogane asked.

"The fragments of Sakura's memory...are immensely potent-like crystallized shards of her heart." Arashi explained. "A Kudan uses the owner's heart. The stronger the heart, the stronger the Kudan becomes."

"In any case..." Fai smiled at Syaoran, "...looking for the strongest Kudan seems like a shortcut to finding Sakura's feather."

Syaoran nodded.

Sorata stood up. "All right! Since we've got that all decided, it's time to fortify ourselves with some good food! I will need the help of Kurogane and Fai!" He pointed to the both of them.

"We'll help, too." Syaoran said as Jasmine was about to stand up.

Sorata waved them off. "Not today. You were away from Sakura all day. You were worried, weren't you? You can stay and watch her. And as for you..." He glanced at Jasmine. "I think you need to sleep. You look ready to pass out."

"But, I'm fine..." Jasmine protested, ignoring how her eyelids were ready to drop.

"Jasmine, if you don't sleep, you will only cause those around you to worry." Arashi softly smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Jasmine scowled. She really didn't want to sleep, even if she was tired.

"Jasmine..." Syaoran said her name, making her look at him. "You can help me look after Sakura."

Seeing his gentle smile, she relented with a sign.

"I guess your right..."

Sorata grinned at Syaoran. "Make sure she doesn't do something stupid!"

"Hey!"

Sorata laughed before leaving the room with Arashi. Fai and Kurogane already left when Sorata told them to help cook, despite Kurogane's protests.

Jasmine softly signed before leaning against the wall.

"Jasmine, can I ask you a question?"

The brunette girl looked at Syaoran before nodding.

"You said...you didn't know how you got to the Time-Space Witch's shop, except that it wasn't your choice. What did you mean by that?" It was a question he wanted to know, but was never sure how to ask.

"Just what I meant." Seeing his confused look, she clarified. "Someone brought me here using magic. That shouldn't be possible in my world since magic doesn't exist there."

"So...someone brought you here against your will?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. Now I'm stuck here." She put her chin on top of her knees. "And now, I don't know what to do." She stop herself from trembling. She couldn't let anyone, not even Syaoran, see her cry.

"Maybe...I can help you." Syaoran said, making her look up in surprise.

"Huh?" She has never felt so confused in her life.

"Well, your helping me collect Sakura's feathers, so I want to help you find a way back home. That's what you want, right?"

Jasmine slowly nodded. "But... You should focus on the Princess. My problem doesn't matter."

"But..."

Jasmine forced a smile. "Besides, this might be a new experience!"

That was the first time she used a fake smile.

* * *

Jasmine softly signed. She must have lost track of everyone that she got separated from them.

_I'm still able to understand everyone, so I must be in Mokona's range..._

Jasmine winced when she bumped into someone, hitting the ground. "Ow..."

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

She looked up to see a man with a group of others.

She slowly nodded before making her way past the man.

She winced when he grabbed her arm. "...Can I help you?"

"Apologize, now."

"...For what?"

"What are you, stupid?! For bumping into me, you idiot!"

Jasmine flinched when the grip on her arm tightened.

"Hey, Boss. This was the girl that was with those three from earlier. She was one of the kids that Shogo said that he liked their styles." One of the men said.

"Oh, really? This pipsqueak?"

Jasmine felt tears in her form when he tightened the grip so much that it hurt.

_Why now? Why couldn't I have just stayed with Syaoran and the others? Why did I have to be dragged in this...?_

Jasmine could tell that these men were dangerous, they wouldn't be afraid to kill her.

She was suddenly thrown to the ground with a foot on her head, making her cry out in pain.

"How pathetic! This girl was really the one that Shogo liked? She's a pathetic crybaby!"

Jasmine softly whimpered, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

_They'll kill me... But I don't want to die... I want...to go home... Mom... _

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Please...leave me alone... Please..."

"Well, I was thinking of torturing you, but I think killing you would be better. No one would care for a crybaby like you."

Crybaby... She always hated that word.

Jasmine remembered that in elementary school, kids would call her crybaby all the time, just to see her get angry.

"...You're annoying." Jasmine wasn't even going to ignore the words she wanted to say. They were really annoying her.

The foot on her head was removed before she was kicked in the stomach.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're exist is annoying the hell out of me! C'mon, boys!"

She felt all of them kick her at once.

_It hurts... I can't die... Mom... Mom would be sad... I don't want to cause her that pain... I'm her only daughter... Mokona would be sad... Unbearably sad... Kurogane would probably just accept it while blaming himself... Maybe... Fai... Fai would definitely blame himself. Even though he calls me that annoying nickname Megan's mom once called me by, he still acknowledges my existence... Sakura... Sakura hasn't met me yet. I would like to talk to her... And Syaoran... Syaoran would blame himself. He reminds me so much of Kimihiro, but I can't just abandon everyone. I can't let them be in any pain... I can't!_

She heard someone gasp. "What the...?! It's that Kudan!"

Jasmine slowly looked up to see her Kudan, the Beast of Blue Fire.

It growled at the group of people before them.

"You..." Jasmine slowly sat up. It was a surprise her glasses was still in one piece. "...You're here to protect me?"

The Kudan nodded to her before growling at the group.

Jasmine slowly stood up, wincing as she felt the kicks that had been previously landed on her.

"Boss!"

"Yeah, I know! The next time we see you, be prepared!" With those words, they left.

Her Kudan looked at her in concern.

Jasmine slightly smiled. "I'm fine... Don't worry about me..."

Jasmine slowly made her way out of the alley with her Kudan next to her.

"Really... I'm fine..." Then she saw Masayoshi's Kudan come through the wall, making her scream in fright. "Aah!"

"Jasmine!"

The brunette girl blinked, looking up to see Syaoran running to her.

His eyes widened at seeing the bruises on her face. "Jasmine, what happened? You're hurt!"

Her Kudan disappeared along with Masayoshi's once everyone else was near the brunette girl.

"I..." She looked to the side. "This..." She forced a smile. "It's nothing, really. I just tripped is all."

Kurogane snorted. "Right... You look as if you were used as someone's punching bag."

Jasmine flinched. "I..."

"Jazzmina," Fai put a hand on her shoulder, "you have to tell us what's going on. We can't help you if you won't open up to us. You can trust us."

Jasmine looked down. "I... I know that it's just... I don't want any of you to worry."

"But we will worry. You're helping me on my journey, but I don't want you to get hurt. So please, be careful." Syaoran looked at her in worry.

Jasmine should have known something like this would happen. "...So how did you find me?"

Fai smiled at her. "Masayoshi's Kudan! He can find anyone who meets him once. We're lucky that you were close by!"

Jasmine slightly smiled at the black-haired boy. "That's really convenient."

Masayoshi blushed in embarrassment, waving his arms. "But that's about _all _he can do. He's pretty weak!"

Jasmine suddenly heard something behind them. She looked up just in time to see a big, bird-like Kudan pick up Masayoshi, who was screaming while Mokona hold on him tightly.

"Mokona! Masayoshi!" Syaoran yelled.

Jasmine saw an envelope with a music note float down to them before she grabbed it and opened it.

"Syaoran, look." She gestured to the envelope, making him gasp.

_'I'll be waiting at Hanshin Castle!'_

* * *

**And...cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't finish this earlier. I would have finished it yesterday but I fell asleep during Thanksgiving. I just didn't have the urge to finish this. I know it's late, but I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything besides Jasmine.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: The Magician's Kudan**

"Fai! Kurogane! Look at this!" Syaoran cried. "This paper came down from that bird! They could have taken Mokona and Masayoshi to this castle!"

Kurogane and Fai began talking in another language, making Jasmine blink.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at Jasmine. "Do you know what's going on?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No... Not much has changed..."

Syaoran signed. "Then what could it be...?"

_Mokona isn't with us...so..._

"Mokona!" Everyone gasped.

Jasmine should have realized since she could still understand what others was saying when she got separated from the others.

"Syaoran, do you have a map?" Jasmine asked.

"No, but I can go get one!"

Jasmine nodded, watching him leave.

She looked down at the dirt on her black dress.

It was really ruined, and Arashi went to the effort of giving it to her...

"Jasmine! I have the map!" Syaoran ran to her.

"Good. We better go and lead them to Hanshin Castle."

"Right."

Jasmine ran with Syaoran, trying to lead Fai and Kurogane with them.

"Hanshin Castle is this way!" Syaoran pointed to the left once they left the subway.

Jasmine signed when the two men said something in their language.

"I _knew _they wouldn't understand me!"

Jasmine blinked when she saw something from far away on top of the building before she squinted her eyes.

"Syaoran...is that..." She pointed to the small figures she couldn't see clearly.

Syaoran gasped. "Mokona! Masayoshi!"

Fai waved. "How'd you get up there!?"

"You look like you're having _fun_! At least the white thing does!" Kurogane said with his hands behind his head.

Jasmine glanced at the two men. _I knew it._

"So you understand me now?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah. I get it now. At least what you three are saying." Fai pointed to them.

"So it _is _Mokona that's doing it. Did you know, Jasmine?" Syaoran asked.

Jasmine shook her head. "No, I just assumed it. When I got separated from you guys earlier, I could still understand what others were saying. That's how I figured it out." It hurt to lie to them, but what else could she do? They couldn't possibly understand her situation.

"So Mokona was serving as a translation device."

"Mokona is pretty incredible! Transporting us to other worlds... Translating our languages for us... Eating apples whole..." Fai listed off the amazing things about Mokona.

They began running to the castle.

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled to get their attention. "Does this mean that any time we get separated from it, we won't be able to communicate?"

"That's what it means." Fai answered, making Kurogane groan.

"What a _pain_!"

_That's life for you. _Jasmine couldn't help but mentally say it.

* * *

"What's _with _these people?!" Kurogane exclaimed once they got past the crowd of people to get to the castle.

Fai looked over them. "A lot of them, huh?"

Syaoran held up the letter they received earlier. "Who is the one who wrote this letter?!"

"That would be me!" A girlish voice said from behind them.

Jasmine looked up to see a woman.

She had long, light green hair with some of the hair in two buns and and yellow eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white turtleneck shirt, yellow fairy wings attached to the shirt, a pink skirt with a flower on the side, and white boots.

"Primera!" The people behind them cheered while blushing.

"Who is this woman?!" Kurogane asked with clenched teeth.

"You don't know Primera?! You must live under a rock!" One of the people behind them yelled, nearly scaring them.

"Primera is our idol! She sings! She dances! She models! She even has a morning talk show! More than that, she controls an incredible Kudan! Cute and strong! She's the best!"

_They sound like fanboys... _Jasmine ignored that single thought as she focused on Masayoshi and Mokona, who she could see clearly now.

"Please let Mokona and Masayoshi down!" Syaoran pleaded.

"You mean _that _isn't "Syaoran"?" Primera innocently pointed to Masayoshi, who was crying.

"I am Syaoran!" He corrected, placing a hand on his chest.

"You _idiots_!" Primera slapped the men near her with a paper fan. "I told you to kidnap that girl, too! You couldn't have been more wrong!"

Jasmine blinked. "I'm a that? That's a bit insulting."

Fai patted her back in reassurance, making her tense. "At least you got to spend more time with us!"

Jasmine almost disagreed, but considering her fear, it was good they didn't capture her.

"If you have any business, bring it to me! Let those two down right now, please!" Syaoran begged.

"Nope!" Primera jumped off the railing to land on the roof.

"Primera!" The crowd of people cheered, making Jasmine cover her ears.

Kurogane covered his ears. "Shaddap!"

"If you want them back, you're going to have to _battle _me for them!" Primera winked, making the men cry.

"She's so beautiful!"

Jasmine closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the noise.

"Jasmine?" Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

She opened her eyes to see all three of them looking at her.

"Don't worry about me... Just focus on getting to them..." She glared at the crowd of people. "I'll be fine. I just can't stand loud noises..."

Syaoran still looked at her in concern before looking back at the others. "We'll have to find a way up!"

"I might be able to get up there." Fai suddenly said, making Syaoran look at him.

"You know where the staircase is?"

"No... But I should be able to get there." Fai pointed to himself.

"Yeah? How?" Kurogane asked.

Fai smiled. "My Kudan may be willing to help."

Jasmine's eyes widened when she saw a big green bird behind Fai.

The bird suddenly turned into wisps of air, surround Fai before he flew upwards.

"He's flying!" Syaoran exclaimed while Jasmine merely watched, not even the loud people behind them could distract her.

"These Kudan come in _every _type." Kurogane stated with crossed arms.

Primera pouted. "Man! He can fly? No fair! If I can't, he shouldn't be allowed to!" She held out her arm. "My Kudan, _come on_!" A microphone suddenly appeared in her hand. "Now you'll see what kind of damage _my _Kudan's attack can do!"

Jasmine covered her ears again.

"Is everyone...having fun?!" She yelled, sending letters Fai's way.

"Fai!" Syaoran cried while Jasmine stared at the blond in concern when they saw the explosion.

* * *

**Finished. I hope you all like it. I don't own anything besides Jazz.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Where the Feather Went**

"Look up there." Kurogane gestured up.

"Eh?" Syaoran said in confusion while Jasmine looked up to see an unclear figure floating in the air.

"That was a surprise." Fai smiled. "A Kudan can do that? This country is pretty amazing. You liked that attack, didn't you, Mokona?"

"Amazing! Amazing!" Mokona clapped.

"Primera's Kudan is special level! Be careful!" Masayoshi warned Fai through his tears.

"That makes me so frustrated!" Primera glared. "But... You won't beat me!" Fai dodged. "Don't you fly on me!" He dodged again. "No avoiding me either!" Primera failed to hit Fai. "_Quit running away_!"

Fai jumped to another part of the building's roof to avoid the attack.

"Why? Why can't I _hit _you?"

Fai lightly smiled. "If I let you hit me, it might hurt."

"What are you planning?" Kurogane's voice made Jasmine looked at Syaoran to see him look around nervously.

"We have to get to the top and get those two down! We also have to help Fai!"

"You can leave _him _alone. He'll be fine!"

"A tudor who tooted a fruit tried to tutor two doodoos to toot!" Letters came toward Fai with him dodging them. "The sixth sheik's sicko's ship's sunk!"

"I've fought with Kudan, so I know. Even if your Kudan is able to fly, your muscles are your body's normal muscles." Kurogane told them.

"You mean the ability to float and dodge like he's light as paper... Is _Fai's _own ability?" Syaoran asked.

Jasmine covered her ears again when the crowd behind her yelled._  
_

"Red lorry, yellow lorry, red lorry, yellow yorry!" Primera's attack missed. "A flea and a fly flew up in a flue, ee-ai-ee-ai-oh!"

"Ah." Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Look at that damn grin! That man is a combat veteran."

"I imagine so." Syaoran commented.

Kurogane glanced at him. "That doesn't surprise you?"

"There's a clue in the casual way Fai carries himself...and...the look in his eyes just gives you that impression."

"Maybe you're _not _a complete fool."

"But...I'd still like to help him out if I can."

"But..." Jasmine protested, making them look at her. They nearly forgot she was there. "...if you try to help, then it proves that you don't believe in him. Fai wants to help, but you won't let him. In his own way, he wants to help the Princess."

Syaoran stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. I can't read people very well, but thinking logically here, it makes sense."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at her. "...You're not so stupid after all."

Jasmine almost smiled. That was close to a compliment she would ever get from the older man.

"You forced me into it! _Change_!" Primera held up her mic.

"Primera! Primera!" The crowd cheered.

"My Kudan, change form! When my Kudan becomes a mike stand...there's no running away! _All the fans love me... _Yeah!" More letters came after Fai, but at a faster rate.

"_Fai!_" The brunettes yelled at the same time.

An explosion came very close to the castle.

"Fai!"

"I'm all right!" A hand came up from one of the trees before he stood up, dusting himself off. "I never expected it to change form! And those letters sure come after you!" He smiled. "And since this girl is fighting with her Kudan, and Mokona isn't reacting...it must mean that the girl isn't the one with the feather."

Jasmine stared at Masayoshi, who was still crying. _It'll happen soon..._

Primera laughed. "Well? Do you surrender?"

"If I did, what would happen next?"

"Then I move on to the next ones to defeat, this "Syaoran" and that girl!"

Jasmine signed. Was it that hard to know her name? People at her school knew her name but always misspelled it.

"We can't have that. Syaoran has some important business to see through and Jazzmina doesn't feel well at the moment." Fai smiled light-heartedly. "I'd really rather that it ends with me."

Jasmine silently watched them.

"If so...then I...will just have to win!" A row of fast letter came hurdling toward Fai before he jumped on top of them, running towards Primera.

"Eh?!" Primera gasped when Fai very close to her.

"I don't want to be the cause of injury to a beautiful young woman. Won't you stop?"

Jasmine was actually thankful she couldn't see from far distances very well.

Tears formed into Primera's eyes. "Th-_THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!_"

Jasmine flinched when an explosion came from where Masayoshi and Mokona were.

Mokona squealed in excitement while Masayoshi screamed with his Kudan holding him.

"_Watch out_!" Syaoran cried.

Just then, the blue Kudan from earlier appeared, catching Masayoshi and Mokona just in time.

Shogo pulled his goggles up. "What do you think you're _doing_, Primera?"

"Shogo!"

Masayoshi's face lit up while Mokona's eyes opened.

* * *

**Wow, I finished two chapters in a row. I am amazed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jasmine.**


End file.
